


Numbered

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 短篇汇总
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys





	1. 一件小事

开始  
南城的一家医院里一个男孩出生了，他被叫做米诺斯。  
七个月后北城的一家医院里也有一个男孩出生了，他被叫做拉达曼迪斯，也可以叫拉达。

10岁  
米诺斯和拉达在各自的半个城里上小学。拉达长大想当兵，米诺斯长大想当加菲猫（1）。

15岁  
三年前，拉达和米诺斯考上了同一所重点中学，现在他们快毕业了。  
考上的那天拉达爹妈恨不得敲锣打鼓，拉达只好躲到外面去。  
米诺斯父母说米诺呀，上了初中就更要好好学习了。米诺斯只好躲到外面去。  
开学以后拉达和米诺斯在一个班，一个坐靠窗户那列最后一排，一个坐靠门那列最后一排。按换位的周期，每三周他们有两周是仅隔一条过道的，可是他们仍然难得说几句话。  
他们上初中那三年如果那首歌已经流行了，那么他们会唱我在这里祈祷我在这里迷惘，我在这里寻找也在这里失去。不过他们不想埋在这里，因为这里没什么让他们眷恋的东西。  
初中里成熟的太成熟幼稚的太幼稚，所以不是已经看透所谓知识没有路子好，就是还不明白为什么用不上的东西反而更宝贵。  
这样的环境，再加上激素，让人觉得自己是在沙尘暴中踽踽独行。  
米诺斯已经知道自己穷毕生精力也长不出花纹，放弃了以前的理想。拉达比他坚定——或说比他更不擅长放弃——拉达仍然努力着，不再为了当兵，是为了当经理。  
于是米诺斯的成绩呈正弦规律变化，拉达的则是斜率大于零的一次函数。  
老师们想起了一个古老的方法——把拉达和米诺斯放在一桌，谓之共同进步。  
拉达不会帮助同学，只会找同学打篮球。此后米诺斯篮球水平见长。  
又一次考试后，拉达跟米诺斯说你就好好考吧，又不是不会。就当为了我不被狗剩（他们班主任）骂。  
米诺斯的成绩就一直保持优秀了。这是去年和今年的事。  
一年以后，他们将考上实验中学。

20岁  
高中时拉达和米诺斯不在同一个班，本来不牢靠的联系渐渐溶入各自的集体不见踪影。  
于是米诺斯在他的班“独善其身”，拉达在他的班“团结群众”。  
他们经历的一些事情和心理居然可以用两个四字短语概括。  
两年前，他们考上同一所重点大学，一个学自动化，一个学电脑。  
二十年是大部分人人生的五分之一强。拉达和米诺斯在各自的二十年中风平浪静稳步前进。所以他们幸福，或者安心，或者无聊。全在你怎么说。  
俗话说人不轻狂枉少年，米诺斯觉得自己迟到了五十年甚至两千年。于是他转转专业，从自动化到历史。  
拉达什么也没说，他仍为了以后的一个职位留在计算机系。  
如果一切都可以预料，就没有保险公司了。  
系里组织看话剧，《爱尔纳•突击》。  
有些人，你给他看《黑猫警长》他都会毅然决然地走上一只耳的道路。  
如此一个励志剧让拉达涌动了，他想什么叫好好活。  
米诺斯是第一个知道这事儿的人，比拉达还早。他从历史系跑了大半个校园到拉达的计算机系找人。找着人以后只说拉达，一来你再也别瞎看东西；二来你存点钱，免得你爹断你粮草。  
果不其然拉达为了转专业的事和家里吵开锅了，电话线快吵折一根。最终拉达还是转到物理系了。  
当然会有人问为啥，拉达说因为物理难。  
二十岁是个开始。

30岁  
十年寒窗苦，他们读了二十二年。  
三十岁是个转折，从“等我长大了”到“我小时候”。  
米诺斯已经往家里寄钱寄了好几年了。那边对他们转专业的事终于不那么介意了，或说放弃教化了。现在他们唯一的要求就是米诺斯快结婚。  
拉达家里也转过了弯。万般皆下品唯有读书高，说出去也有面子。只不过拉达爹妈比较愁有多少女人肯嫁他。  
米诺斯三十岁生日那天他是和拉达一块儿过的。从二十岁那年的转专业风暴以后他们关系就逐渐往暧昧里走。  
米诺斯说明天开始我就是三字头的了，逼婚将来得更猛烈啦。  
拉达说总好过抢亲。  
米诺斯说我受不了了受不了了。  
拉达说那……那你就找一个呗。  
米诺斯说那我随便找了。  
拉达说找吧。  
米诺斯说我找你。  
拉达看他一眼，伸手挑着米诺斯下巴说就你啊？  
米诺斯瞪他。  
拉达说是我的荣幸。  
他们还真勾搭上了。  
和家里那边坦白就是一场血战。心血。  
这场战争只有败者所以它本不该存在。  
——你们还小，不懂事。  
米诺斯说放原始社会那会儿他就是长寿了。  
拉达说小是个相对概念。  
三十而立。

40岁  
十年持久战。  
日子就是日子，不是电影电视剧。到后来没有大决战，只是两边都疲了。  
你们就那么着吧，别把他带回来就成。  
你们不认就不认吧，逢年过节的我可回去看你们了啊。

50岁  
米诺斯已经不用和家里闹了，几年以后拉达也是。如果你明白我的意思的话。  
拉达用不那么有力的手碰碰米诺斯也不再光洁的脸。  
没想到咱们苟且这么久了。  
是啊，米诺你都有白头发了。  
……小我七个月你了不起了？

60岁  
米诺斯够书架顶上的书费劲了。他说难道我八十了还得这么蹦着拿东西啊。  
拉达说到时候你喊我，我帮你够。  
米诺斯乐了，我八十你多大？  
拉达说有七个月时间我是七十九。

70岁  
古来稀。  
拉达说行，咱狼狈为奸的日子比单干的日子长了，阶段性胜利。  
米诺斯你无聊。  
拉达说后悔了？晚啦。  
米诺斯说我怎么会勾搭上你，哎你当年也不纠正我。

80岁  
俩人一块儿下棋。  
拉达一个人早锻炼，米诺斯不搀和这（zhei四声）等破事儿。

90岁  
米诺，我突然想起个事儿。  
啥？  
没啥，小事。  
快说。  
我爱你。  
就这啊，我还当你忘关厨房灯了。

100岁  
我说，长（chang）了点儿吧？  
长啥啊，一辈子都过了。

——————————The End——————————

（1）：向苏络致敬XD


	2. 二见钟情

（此文主要背景GJM自手冢治虫《怪医秦博士》中的某篇）

一般人都觉得像拉达这种人不可能玩网恋，尽管他负责制做公司的网页成天泡在网上。拉达自己也这么觉得。

一般人也觉得像拉达这样的人不太可能谈恋爱，但是最后一定会结婚。拉达自己也这么觉得。

拉达在网上认识了一个叫NaHCO3的人。当时拉达叫Na2CO3，NaHCO3就是冲他这个网名来的。后来他们发现彼此很适合当网友，就成了网友，也许胜过网友？总之NaHCO3进了拉达和他朋友艾亚哥斯的群以后，艾亚哥斯就说：“拉达，如果NaHCO3是你在3D世界认识的女人，你没准就和NaHCO3结婚了。”

拉达说：“滚。不过习惯了而已。”

艾亚哥斯说：“你这种人不就是以习惯为婚姻的基本吗？”

事实上NaHCO3的确挺活跃，还试过约拉达在现实世界里见面。可是拉达总觉得还差着点东西，就一直“婉言谢绝”。不过NaHCO3这个酸式盐并不稳定，经常连着一两个星期甚至一个多月不上线。拉达乐得和它保持距离，以免发生艾亚哥斯说的情况。

于是他们就这么拖着，给艾亚哥斯免费娱乐。

到目前为止，这是拉达平稳前进的生命中唯一一件不清不楚的事。

一般小说里出现这句话，都预示着有什么事情将发生。

某天拉达像往常一样开车上班，旁边车道的一辆车忽然拧了过来，车尾撞到拉达的车。拉达尽了最大努力，可是还是没办法控制自己的车冲上人行道，还撞到一个人。

经过一番忙乱，医生说被拉达撞的人可能有轻微失忆。拉达说这叫什么事。

被撞的人只带着一本杂志，万幸，杂志上有他的名字和照片。如果杂志可信那么他叫米诺斯·格里风，是个半出名的侦探小说作者，男，未婚，来自附近的一个城市。拉达曾经给编辑部打电话问米诺斯的详细信息，但是编辑说：“我不知道。谢天谢地。”

事情很简单：如果拉达忍心让米诺斯一个人回去，就可以不用照顾他。

那么你们在期待什么？

“到了，这里就是我家。”拉达把米诺斯让进客厅，转身进厨房泡茶。

他们暂时生活在一起。

生活，不容易。

米诺斯不记得自己喜欢什么，但是很清楚自己不喜欢什么。简而言之他不喜欢拉达能方便地提供的大多数东西。不过米诺斯有寄人篱下的自觉，从未做过超出抱怨以上的动作。于是拉达也只是想一巴掌拍好米诺斯的脑袋而没有付诸行动。

拉达时常开车带米诺斯到处乱转，从他自己的城市到米诺斯的城市，希望米诺斯能灵光一闪想起什么。可是米诺斯唯一想起来的就是他喜欢听一些让拉达想把车开到宇宙等声音不能传播的环境中的音乐。拉达并不是不想去宇宙，只是想换个搭档。

米诺斯宣称要重拾写小说的爱好，拉达鼓励他并保留意见。然米诺斯写完以后热切地期待拉达的评价。拉达看完米诺斯的第一篇小说以后说：“如果这真能帮你回忆你就接着写，我扛得住。”

医生建议拉达纵容米诺斯做任何他想做的事，便于米诺斯自然而然地召回记忆。拉达想问您贵姓格里风？但他内心深处的绅士阻止了他。于是米诺斯玩坏拉达的电脑时，拉达默念遵医嘱遵医嘱。电脑经常坏得很惨，不过NaHCO3早就又消失了，不用担心它问“你跑到哪去了”。然而拉达还是很不痛快。

“如果这能让你感觉好点，那么我好像想起了什么。”

“不用安慰谢谢。”

“别这样拉达，我只是在表示礼貌。”

生活虽然不容易，习惯习惯也就习惯了。

拉达渐渐熟悉了米诺斯的爱好，他仔细整理每一条信息，然后写张纸条粘在冰箱上。冰箱上的纸条越来越多，米诺斯对这里的生活也越来越满意。某次拉达感冒了，到厨房烧热水，却看见冰箱上贴着治感冒的药方，他想说什么，结果说：“看来你好了以后我没必要打你了。”

在音乐问题上拉达和米诺斯达成了某些共识：米诺斯可以随便听任何东西，但是得用耳机。后来拉达看见报纸上说用耳机听多了对听力不好，就允许米诺斯用音响，但是限制音量。这样，拉达听到的只是若有若无的音乐，而且能感觉到米诺斯在轻轻打拍子。

拉达开始的辛苦没有白费，米诺斯写小说的能力恢复了。拉达真心觉得，米诺斯应该成功。

拉达仍然认为自己不会恋爱，只不过没以前那么坚定。

还记得医生说什么吧，米诺斯说：“拉达，我喜欢你。”拉达反应过来以后，说：“好，那我们在一起吧。”

爱情的降临不能让米诺斯不再残害拉达的电脑，只能让拉达少了更多抱怨的理由。不过值得欣慰的是，米诺斯想起他以前也总是玩坏电脑。拉达姑且相信。

又一次电脑故障，米诺斯看着一片漆黑的屏幕出了好一会儿的神，久到拉达以为他也故障了。然后米诺斯说：“请问您是……？”

拉达向米诺斯解释了大部分事情，除了他们短暂的感情。毕竟拉达无法确定米诺斯失记前如何。然而米诺斯还是明白了什么，所以他临走时给拉达留下“我已经有喜欢的人了”这样一句没头尾的话，还有一块一塌糊涂的CPU。

拉达整理电脑用了快一个星期的时间。再度连上网以后他觉得一切都很不真实：收件箱里一排留言，全是NaHCO3的。尽管NaHCO3这个化学式之于拉达仿佛上辈子的东西，他想还是联系一下的好。

22：35 NaHCO3：我的正盐这一星期你干什么去了？

22：36 Na2CO3：你这几个星期干什么去了？分解了？

22：38 NaHCO3：被车撞失忆住在肇事司机家。信吗？

22：44 NaHCO3：喂？正盐？

22：46 NaHCO3：？？？

22：50 Na2CO3：米诺斯？

22：54 NaHCO3：拉达。

——————————————————The End——————————————


	3. 三思而行

背景音乐请用老狼的《弄错的车站》

PS：感谢富江TX给我的灵感^^

01

“该死！”

“虽然我不该多嘴，但是您这样站在街上大骂似乎不太好看。”

“抱歉，我上错车了。”

“那又怎么样？我也是。至少您在浪费太多时间之前下车了。”

“说得对。”

“您是英国人？”

“……您怎么知道？”

“因为……英国人就是英国人。”  
“那么您是……呃……是……”

“挪威。”

“哦挪威。我知道，那是个很美丽的国家。”

“不用感到尴尬。我看上去的确不像传统的挪威人。”

“哦，哈。嗯……很高兴认识您，我叫拉达曼迪斯。”

“我也是，我是米诺斯。”

“我的车来了，我得走了。再一次地，很高兴认识您。”

02

“啊，又是你这位坐错车的英国人。”

“对，又是我。”

“这次……？”

“又，再，随您怎么说。我又上错车了。”

“啊——真不幸。”

“你看上去好像挺开心？”

“因为我也——怎么说来的——‘我又上错车了’。”

“嗯，这让我的心情好了不少。”

“谢谢我吗，拉达曼迪斯？”

“当然。叫我拉达就好。”

“那么，拉达。”

“什么？”

“你的车来了。”  
“哦，对，我得走了。很高兴又见到你。”

“还期待再见到我吗？”

03

“拉达。”

“是，又是我。”

“又一次？”

“呃……是。”

“……为什么？”

“我也想知道。”

“我猜猜，你最近丢了原来的工作，又被一个诡异的人缠着接受一个新的奇怪工作？”

“……我开始怀疑了，米诺斯。”

“我祖上出过巫师。”

“哈哈。”

“不，我是认真的。”

“……”

“你不相信？四脚蛇的舌头——”

“停！我信。请别把那个无辜的邮差变成蜗牛。”

“是青蛙。”

“好，青蛙也不行。”

“无趣。真让人难以相信你们那片土地上居然培养出了不少优质巫师。”

“别越玩越过火，米诺斯。你开始让我紧张。”

“你应该紧张。”

“……咳。米诺斯，我姑且……不，我的确相信你是个巫师。别再瞪我。”

“巫师的后代，准确地说。”

“好，巫师的后代。随便什么。我只想说……你相信人死后会去另一个国家吗？”

“当然。不然我就被骗了。”

“什么？”

“什么？”

“你刚才最后说了什么？”

“……我说这是我的职业操守。好了，别那么看着我，你开始让我紧张了。”

“好吧好吧。……可是你觉得……他们会不会……”

“会不会什么！”

“哦，我的车来了，我得走了。”

“耽搁会儿能怎么样，你又不是首相。”

“可是我已经错过三辆了。再见，米诺斯！”

“这该死的英国小子难道以为自己是希区柯克？”

04

“拉达，又见到你了。”

“哦，嗨，米诺斯。”

“上次你逃得真快。”

“呃……说实话我在犹豫是否该告诉你整件事。它太奇怪了，你知道。”

“事实上你没告诉我，所以我不知道。”

“那只是一个口头禅。”

“我知道。”

“瞧，你也会用了。”

“你是想继续废话还是怎么的？”

“呃，我想说，你觉得他们会……你知道……好了我直说，会到我们这个世界上来招聘员工吗？”

“我相信。”

“……真的？”

“嗯。”

“好了，现在我开始怀疑了。”

“不过我想知道，不管是不是有吧，你会答应吗？”

“呃？这个？其实……我还没考虑好。”

“为什么？”

“他们不提供养老保险和医疗保险。而且，负责招聘的人很奇怪。”

“嗯？”

“他一个人喝光了我家所有的红茶以后还犯困。”

“拉达曼迪斯你是这么在意红茶的人吗！”

“……为什么这么激动？”

“不……没什么，接着说。”

“更主要的是……”

“请别看着我不说话。”

“……”

“……”

“拉达？”

“他说我可以不用再坐公共汽车上班。”

“……拉达！你的车来了！”

“米诺斯？喂！”

“快上车！”

“别推我！”

05

“又见到你了。拉达。”

“我也是，米诺斯。”

“那么，重新认识一下，我是天贵星的米诺斯。我很高兴又见到你。”

“我是天猛星的拉达曼迪斯，我不仅终于上对了车，还找对了工作。”

————————请要下车的乘客带好随身物品——————


	4. 四季平安

拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯几乎一出生就认识了。

他们出生在同一家医院相邻的两个病房。虽然最后他们被带回到各自的家，之后过了十五年才真正认识。

高中毕业以后，他们和其他同学一样无所事事。

自诩文艺的两人自然不会呼朋唤友地上网吧上游泳池，或者去城南那个干成大草原的河。一般情况下，米诺斯会叫拉达曼迪斯去他家，也有时拉达曼迪斯叫米诺斯去自己家。总之两个人总是在一个高中毕业生的卧室里，面对屋主颇为丰富的藏书高谈阔论，自以为指点江山，还是朝九晚五制的。

晚上一个人在家深感白天自己简直放了一天的那个厥词，恨不能搂着对方把他敲失忆了。

所谓年少轻狂。

米诺斯经常说，他人就是我的地狱。他说他不喜欢一天天只会傻闹的同学，对老师也没有多少感情。他觉得，自己不适合和别人在一起生活。

拉达曼迪斯一直默默地听着，然后抬头看窗外。

“你听着哪？”米诺斯很不满。

“听着呢。我说，你以后想报什么专业？”拉达曼迪斯终于不看窗外了。

“哲学。”米诺斯背对拉达曼迪斯，含糊地说，“别和别人说啊。”

“理转文？”拉达曼迪斯一惊，“能转吗？”

“我也不知道啊。看看。你学什么？”米诺斯问。

“我想学工，不过没有特别喜欢的。其实物理也行。”

然后米诺斯嘲笑他不懂近代物理的发展，拉达曼迪斯反驳说米诺斯也不过看过几本科普级别的杂志。

报志愿的时候，拉达选了南方一个发达城市的一所名牌大学，在那儿学自动化。米诺斯北上，去首都一个名校学计算机。

报完志愿他们心照不宣地没有谈起将来，也没有询问原因，而是继续“放飞想象”。说到古代的吉祥纹饰什么的，从皇家到民间，从宫殿到口彩，鬼狐仙怪一应俱全。

最后两个人不约而同地沉默了，他们想起，无论什么象征，所求无非四季平安。

第二天早上，拉达曼迪斯起床以后眼睛有点肿，他家长说即使放假也不能玩电脑弄成这样。

不几天，录取结果下来了，他们毫无悬念地被录取了。两家家长喜上眉梢，逢人问起就满面红光。

上大学不只是一个有志青年奔向知识的海洋，这个青年还需要铺盖、四季衣服、洗漱用品……拉达曼迪斯背着大号登山包，拎着被卧（轻声），后头跟着一干亲友等火车。他在站台上看见了同样装备的米诺斯。拉达曼迪斯对这样的米诺斯很陌生，他从不知道米诺斯还有那么多亲戚，还能和自己一样狼狈地照顾着行李。他想了想，还是没有招呼米诺斯。

那些事情对于拉达曼迪斯来说已经是很久以前的事了。

久到他们在大学里成绩优异。

久到他们重新联系对方。

久到他们日渐疏远以至互相淡忘。

久到他们为工作而奔忙。

久到他们事业有成，婚姻美满，儿女成行。

久到他们乡音已改。

久到他们成了祖父外祖父。

久到他们退休。

拉达曼迪斯躺在医院里，耳边子辈孙辈的哭声说话声脚步声逐渐模糊，而一些记忆重新浮现。

好啊，在这儿等我呢。拉达曼迪斯笑。

那些金子一样的时光，花儿一样美。就是人差点儿意思。

这是首都口音啊。拉达想。他终于不再醒来。

这时，米诺斯已经在首都的某个墓地躺了两个年头。

————————————完————————————


	5. 五味调和

拉达曼迪斯早恋过，和米诺斯。当时他们还是初中生呢，所谓恋爱不过是个名份和放学一起回家。

后来他们考上不同的高中，离得太远，就分手了。好聚好散，初升高那么长一段空闲时间都没被他们利用上来闹给别人看。所以他们仍然保持朋友关系，到高三之前都有联系，后来学习忙了，才渐渐淡了。

录取结果出来以后，两人一起进了法学院在国内最好,物理学院相当好的同一所大学。米诺斯学法律，拉达曼迪斯学物理。

米诺斯以理智者自居，拉达曼迪斯也不是情绪化的人。所以知道这个结果以后谁也没作小儿女状闹着换学校。名校啊，是那么好进的吗。

除了这件事，名校还离他们的家乡远了点。

困难都能克服。米诺斯想，他开始期待大学生活了。到了那边以后，他才发现事情没那么简单。

大一刚入学，米诺斯忍了半年宿舍和食堂，下半年他绝对一点也忍不了了，于是找了生物系一个叫艾亚哥斯的人一起租了套公寓自己做饭自己吃。三室一厅，两个人住绰绰有余。

大二那年房租涨了，米诺斯和艾亚哥斯不得不再找一个人同住。米诺斯表示没太多要求，然而艾亚哥斯刚把人带过来他就后悔了：拉达曼迪斯。

我知道世界很小，但也不能这么小啊。米诺斯在心里仰天长叹。

艾亚哥斯对拉达曼迪斯很满意，多半是他不知道米诺斯和拉达曼迪斯以前的事，小半是拉达曼迪斯趁高考完学了厨师课程。当然反过来也是成立的。

拉达曼迪斯对这里也很满意：地方够大；离学校不算太远但是离地铁站近；附近小商店很多，买什么很方便。而且，他告诉艾亚哥斯，自己和米诺斯还是初中同学。

既然你拉达曼迪斯都能表情平静地告诉艾亚哥斯自己和我是初中同学，我还比你差不成。米诺斯这么想着，也同意了。

三个青年中有一个厨师，想来食物问题很好解决了。但是，有人的地方，就有江湖。

三个人各有各的讲究：米诺斯喜欢咸的；艾亚哥斯喜欢甜的；拉达曼迪斯喜欢辣的。

每次讨论做什么都要费一番工夫，大多数时候都是米诺斯获胜。不过让人感到安慰的是，拉达曼迪斯做的食物总是好吃的。

物理系事多，而且学校离他们家骑自行车最少要二十分钟。所以拉达曼迪斯一星期难得有几天回来做饭。不过一旦他回来时间还来得及，就做出几天的份放冰箱里。米诺斯对此颇有微词，但是拉达曼迪斯已经很忙了，他也不能再说什么，只能在吃微波炉热的饭时哀怨地看着拉达曼迪斯。

难得做饭的时候也是拉达曼迪斯享有特权的时候。米诺斯言简意赅地说“小人得志”。但是小人让他下厨他也得去。用拉达曼迪斯的话说：“我如果有闲工夫，谁要你们来添乱。”

拉达曼迪斯每次都让艾亚哥斯洗菜，让米诺斯和面打鸡蛋配料，自己切菜。对于艾亚哥斯在较远处而自己在拉达曼迪斯旁边，米诺斯总想说拉达曼迪斯“心怀叵测”，但是话到嘴边他又心虚。艾亚哥斯则说“正中下怀”。米诺斯闻言心跳加重了几下，他想该不会人尽皆知了吧，手里的调料瓶磕在碗边上，胡椒加多了。拉达曼迪斯借切肉片的动静低声说：“别多想，没什么人知道。调味料拿来我看看。”

经过拉达曼迪斯补救，饭菜的味道居然没什么特别。只有米诺斯自己知道本来应该很呛人。

大三的时候艾亚哥斯谈恋爱了，除了学业就忙感情。对此拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯都没说什么。然而艾亚哥斯和他女朋友大有相守一生的愿望，拉达曼迪斯有一次撞见他们约会，回来以后一星期都没吃糖。

米诺斯在心里默默地说，黏得越紧，分得越惨。

果然。

米诺斯事后在心里说自己真是乌鸦嘴。

当时是一个星期五，拉达曼迪斯突然跑到法学院去找米诺斯，见面以后第一句话就是：“艾亚失恋了，咱们快把他弄家里去，别让他乱跑。”然后拽着米诺斯就跑，在校门口拦住艾亚哥斯，好说歹说才把他弄回家。

那天他们陪艾亚哥斯喝了很多酒，说了很多话。艾亚哥斯喝到后来，整个倒在米诺斯身上哼哼。米诺斯也有点醉了，平衡不好，被他砸得差点摔到地上，幸好拉达曼迪斯伸手把他捞住了。

“拉达，把他弄走。”米诺斯抖抖肩膀，大概震着胃了，艾亚哥斯咳了几声。“快，拉达！快！”米诺斯惊慌了，他印象中醉酒的人一定要吐。“没法快。”拉达曼迪斯咬牙说，他已经拽艾亚哥斯半天了。最终两人一起把艾亚哥斯拿走了。

拉达曼迪斯正把艾亚哥斯安顿到沙发另一头，冷不防米诺斯身子一软，额头正磕他肋骨上，疼得他直抽凉气。他忍痛托着米诺斯放好，自己小心翼翼地坐在艾亚哥斯和米诺斯之间。揉着还疼着的肋骨，拉达曼迪斯狠狠叹了口气。屋里酒味太浓了，他的意识也有点不清醒。突然拉达曼迪斯在浓重的酒味中闻到米诺斯身上的味道，他条件反射地转身，米诺斯顺势趴在他身上。

“拉达。”米诺斯抬头，严肃地说，“是只有这样的才谈恋爱，还是谈恋爱的都这样？”

拉达曼迪斯一边揉着骨头一边想，最后同样严肃地说：“不知道。”米诺斯听了没反应，拉达曼迪斯一看才发现他已经睡着了。这算啥啊，拉达曼迪斯想，我们谈恋爱的时候都没这样。附近找不着毯子，拉达曼迪斯只能把沙发垫子盖在米诺斯身上。

本来拉达曼迪斯还想着自己缓过来就把他们送回卧室，后来他也不知不觉地睡着了。

第二天米诺斯没对沙发垫子和拉达垫子提出任何不满，而且艾亚哥斯除了头疼也没留下其他麻烦。不过以防万一，拉达曼迪斯特地做了不少点心，据说糖和巧克力对改善心情有帮助。

一边吃点心，艾亚哥斯一边感慨：“你说人真是神奇啊，昨天还觉得怎么样了，今天就没感觉了。”

米诺斯正在嚼饼干，没听太清楚，就胡乱答了一句：“是吗？”

话音刚落，拉达曼迪斯暗中伸手掐了他一下。

当天晚上，拉达曼迪斯就说：“米诺斯你真是乌鸦嘴。”

晚上快十点了，艾亚哥斯冲进家门直奔冰箱，一口气喝光拉达曼迪斯做点心剩的大半瓶朗姆酒，然后呛得鼻涕眼泪的。

幸好拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯都在家，两人拼命把艾亚哥斯弄进客厅。好不容易，他们才弄明白，艾亚哥斯看见他的前女朋友和一群女同学一起开开心心地逛街。

“不知怎么了，就是心里不痛快。”艾亚哥斯一边咳嗽一边说。

拉达曼迪斯愤怒了：“你是学生物的啊，理智点行吗？”

“我也想啊。”艾亚哥斯擦干净脸。米诺斯递给他一杯水。

又折腾一番才把艾亚哥斯送回卧室。米诺斯长叹一声，坐在沙发上。拉达曼迪斯两手支在沙发背上：“我干活，你只管说理，有什么好叹的啊。”

米诺斯沉默一会儿，转身问：“拉达，眼看差一年就毕业，你打算怎么样？”

“考研，当然是考研。”

“凭你的成绩不是能保送吗？”

“不能保送到别的学校去。我想要最好的。”他说的是物理全国排名第一的学校。

“你真励志，拉达。我打算留下，反正也能争来保送。”

“艾亚也会留下吧。”

“嗯。他不该再闹了，没时间了。”

“咱们多照顾着吧。”

那一学年剩下的时间里，米诺斯和拉达曼迪斯像看孩子一样小心地观察着艾亚哥斯，更小心地不让他发现。算下来，这一段米诺斯和拉达曼迪斯的接触比前几年加一块都多了。

但是上了大四又恢复原状，拉达曼迪斯要准备考研，艾亚哥斯有个项目，全家只有米诺斯最轻松。他开始学着做饭，没学会还好，学会了以后，拉达曼迪斯和艾亚哥斯天天都吃咸的。艾亚哥斯声明自己的血压已经升高了。拉达曼迪斯灌了一大口水以后说：“放了酱油就少放点盐。”

拉达曼迪斯如愿以偿地考上了，艾亚哥斯的项目也很成功，他和米诺斯都得当保研的资格了。果然没有白吃那么些盐。

收到成绩的那天晚上，拉达曼迪斯为庆祝三个人都顺利过关，做了一顿包子。包子没什么含义，就是能同时满足三个人的要求。

吃饭时米诺斯咽下最后一口包子，真诚地看着拉达曼迪斯：“拉达，你心里的痛苦经由包子表现出来了。”拉达曼迪斯半惊恐半怀疑地扒拉着自己碗里的包子。艾亚哥斯喝了口水顺气，然后说：“米诺斯想说，碱大了。不过我发誓我不觉得。”

饭后拉达曼迪斯下厨房洗碗，米诺斯磨磨蹭蹭挪到厨房门口。拉达曼迪斯回头看看他，他居然一点一点蹭过去看着拉达曼迪斯洗碗，也不知道脸红。

“我觉得这一段……感觉挺好。”

“嗯。”拉达曼迪斯哗啦哗啦地摆弄着盘子和碗。

“以后……”米诺斯声音渐小，开始顾左右。

拉达曼迪斯停下手里的活，看着米诺斯，下意识地甩干手。

“你先把手擦干净了。”米诺斯开始言他。

拉达曼迪斯抓起毛巾擦手，侧过脸没看米诺斯：“有什么事说吧。”

“我们……接着……不，我想说，其实你还喜欢我吧。……我也是……”最后一句声音很小，而且是对着天花板说的。

拉达曼迪斯的表情很复杂，他试着把毛巾挂回去。但他突然转身，伸手抱住米诺斯。他看见自己手上的水在米诺斯衣服上洇出水印。

“新的学校离家更近了，我能省下更多时间做饭。”拉达曼迪斯说。

“拉达……拉达你手还是湿的！”

——————————————The End————————————


	6. 六畜兴旺

拉达曼迪斯第一次来到冥界的时候，这里人还不多；所以哈德斯新建的宫殿还有美轮美奂的模样。而拉达曼迪斯这一次来到冥界的时候，这里有过很多人，那些华丽过的房子只剩高大宽敞的底子了。

现在拉达曼迪斯只有七岁，刚刚逃离寄宿学校，面对着空无一人的冥界。对于一个爱干净和喜欢独处的小孩来说，寄宿学校就是地狱，哪怕他身处官方指定地狱。所以拉达曼迪斯并没有惊奇更不会害怕，他只觉得，我喜欢这里。

在拉达曼迪斯一个人生活了几天后，另外几个冥斗士也来到了冥界，他们年龄在六到十岁之间。凭借残存的记忆，他们承认拉达曼迪斯的领导。虽然这个组织听起来太可爱了，但是请严肃地对待他们，他们生世都是守卫冥王哈德斯的冥斗士，宫殿里人们生活过的痕迹就是这些人留下的。

现在他们有两个主要任务，最重要的就是修补自己残缺的记忆。据说承担过多的记忆是痛苦，但是一座有年头的城市都不肯轻易放弃自己的故事，又何况一群人。所以他们不甘心，早早就回到冥界，而记忆比较完整的人可以完一点来。

他们另一个任务就是打扫。大家听拉达曼迪斯分配任务：“吉欣，你负责扫蜘蛛网。哥顿，你负责扫地……我们先从A1区开始。”拉达曼迪斯话音刚落，却觉得自己还得叮嘱谁不要捣乱也别乱提要求，但是他想不起来是谁。

看，不全的记忆多么讨厌。

拉达曼迪斯有一天经过一座宫殿，他觉得这个地方很熟悉但是路牌上的字已经模糊了，而且所有的近圆形字母都被添了兔子耳朵或猫胡子。他从窗户向房里看，只能看到一些文艺复兴时期的艺术品和同时期的灰。有人说过它们今后会升值，“今后”就是现在而且它们的确升值了。拉达曼迪斯几乎可以想象他含蓄的得意模样。

拉达曼迪斯在房子周围找进去的路最终失败了，正当他有些沮丧地站在门口时，一个黑发的小男孩扑到他背上

“拉达，拉达，你果然在这里！”

“艾亚哥斯……艾亚哥斯！”

“我不用想就知道你一定在米诺斯这儿。”

是的，艾亚哥斯从尼泊尔远道而来，刚过阿克戎他就撒欢一样地直冲拉达曼迪斯扑来，把打算向拉达曼迪斯通报的冥斗士远远甩在身后。

现在拉达曼迪斯想起，墙上色彩斑斓形状扭曲的花朵和笑脸是谁留下的了。他还想起一个名字：米诺斯。拉达曼迪斯一向不是有耐心的人，他希望立刻召回所有的记忆，可是艾亚哥斯记得的也就那么一点。

就是因为他不记得才回来得早啊，拉达曼迪斯。难道你还以为他来帮忙劳动的吗？

艾亚哥斯在冥界的第一个晚上就是在给大家讲故事中渡过的。不过他给大家带来的最大好处是：现在有了一个精力充沛喜欢爬高爬低的人，可以修理屋顶了。

多了一个人以后，冥界的热闹翻了一番。拉达曼迪斯时常想起一些片段，米诺斯这个名字代表的东西也日渐增加。

拉达曼迪斯十岁那年冥界来新人了，从头到脚、由内而外的新。她叫潘多拉，三岁。带着一个装满糖果玩具的盒子和死神、睡神灵魂，还有包裹里哈德斯的灵魂。

双子神跟本不会带小孩，只知道有些东西给她买了她就不哭了。而哈德斯还处在沉睡状态，连巴巴变状态都还没达到。拉达曼迪斯只好承担起带小孩的责任。幸好潘多拉对这个没人管的环境很满意，不哭也不闹。拉达曼迪斯让吉欣负责她吃穿，双子神和艾亚哥斯负责陪她玩。虽然少了吉欣，但一举打发三个闲货，很合算。

拉达曼迪斯十五岁了，他记忆中的人和事越来越多；这几年冥界陆续来了很多人，每个人都带来一些记忆，他们拼成了大致完整的图像；这很有帮助：有时拉达曼迪斯突然就能想起很多。

比如，在第三狱清理石块时发现了一把剑，中世纪的；但是拉达曼迪斯知道这其实是一支烤肉钎。当时，他自己、艾亚哥斯和米诺斯曾经一起在这里烤肉，狂风地狱的风时不时吹得他们一人一身人间烟火。后来他们都喝多了，他还居心叵测地蹭到米诺斯旁边。然后现年十五岁的拉达曼迪斯蓦然想起自己当时吻了米诺斯。他像几百年前一样脸红了，虽然他也想起之后米诺斯就吐在他身上还嫌他脏。

人多活干得就快，因为有足够的人手看管添乱的人。活差不多干完了，他们有时间细细地装饰冥界了。

从神话时代开始，阿克戎河边的平原就长满了石蒜，最多的是红花石蒜。之后年年翻耕锄草的时候，红花石蒜仍然孜孜不倦地在田垄上长出来，甚至借着施给农作物的肥料越发欣欣向荣。现在这么长时间没人打理，石蒜们兢兢业业地占据了整个阿克戎湿地。说实话它们让冥界有些像样了，可是石蒜毕竟不是蔬菜也不是水果，所以拉达曼迪斯打算拔了花种点什么。就种南瓜吧，拉达曼迪斯想，等秋天南瓜结果了，配上石蒜红红白白的花，大概会有点米诺斯要的那个……华丽效果吧。

拉达曼迪斯想起自己从前也这么拔过花，米诺斯让他在田边上留一圈，省得来人一眼就看见地里的菜。当时美洲的玉米已经种了几千年，颇成规模。拉达曼迪斯提议说玉米长得高，不如种一圈玉米。他也想起米诺斯近乎绝望的眼神。

米诺斯一直希望让冥界有点“冥界”的样子，但是他忘了“进入此门者，须放弃一切希望”。试了一千来年以后，米诺斯就放弃了。拉达曼迪斯对此一直有点愧疚，所以对米诺斯买来的丝绸床单和带顶盖（拉达曼迪斯。一直这么称呼它）的床拉达曼迪斯没什么意见，至少他觉得床单很舒服。

潘多拉长大一点了，比刚来时可爱多了：披窗帘假扮公主，拉达曼迪斯拔草她跟在后面捡草叶玩过家家，一点也不像艾亚哥斯只知道闯祸，完全没有七八九烦死狗的样子。哈德斯只是个灵魂，不用吃喝只需要每天带出来溜溜，拉达曼迪斯看潘多拉那么懂事，哈德斯刚到巴巴变状态就被他甩给潘多拉了。

然而任何事情一旦沾了艾亚哥斯就一定出乱子。那天潘多拉跑来问拉达曼迪斯要米诺斯说想看看。拉达曼迪斯问为什么，潘多拉说艾亚哥斯告诉她拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯就像巴巴爸爸和巴巴妈妈。拉达曼迪斯当时就感觉到了自己的血压，打发走潘多拉以后他直扑艾亚哥斯，狠狠掐了把他圆得人神共愤的脸。

拉达曼迪斯想，我还想要米诺斯来看看，我找谁去。

潘多拉十岁过点儿那时候，哈德斯的灵魂回到身体中，就是说这个灵魂换了个铺盖接着睡。换铺盖的时候哈德斯醒了一小会儿，他看着拉达曼迪斯说原来你小时候就长这样了。拉达曼迪斯没工夫生气，因为没了玩伴的潘多拉正在他旁边哭。拉达曼迪斯只好费尽心血弄来一只三个脑袋的小狗送给她，拉达曼迪斯算计着等狗长大了，正好看大门。

狗的饮食起居当然归拉达曼迪斯管，潘多拉只管陪它玩。每次喂狗的时候拉达曼迪斯就觉得自己很对得起冥界的（而不是哈德斯的）脸面了：他最想养古牧，可是为了冥界还是放弃了。

拉达曼迪斯二十岁生日的时候，冥斗士已经来得很全了。阿克戎河畔的南瓜被摘下来做成馅饼和酱以后还剩下不少，艾亚哥斯和潘多拉在剩下的南瓜上画满鬼脸。桌上铺了印花桌布，大理石宫殿里装饰着纸花。墙上画着许多傻笑的妖怪。

吹蜡烛的时候拉达曼迪斯想起了以前所有的二十岁，也想起其他所有，最后找回被米诺斯磨练出的耐心。我有足够的时间等待，拉达曼迪斯想，他吹灭最后一根蜡烛。

众人狂欢的时候拉达曼迪斯在音乐声中听到阿克戎河上微弱的水声，他悄悄摸出门，安抚好三头犬，然后走向河边。

他看见冥界唯一像样的船自动朝此岸开过来，船上站着一个穿休闲装的人，他银白色的长发微微打卷。

船开得很慢，但是拉达曼迪斯现在有足够的耐心。

————————————船靠岸了————————————


End file.
